Every Inch
by Ender-kb
Summary: Naruto tries to explain how their relationship went from friends to lovers. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto or its characters. I make no profit from this fiction.

A/N: So this is my first yaoi/shounen-ai fan fic. I blame my author that I beta-read for for getting me addicted to it. *hangs head in shame* I still have much to learn, I know.

__________________________________________________________________________

Every Inch

By Ender_kb

The first time we were together it was just lust. All of the unknown longing was built up and finally released. It was a little rough, but being shinobi and all, it didn't matter, we could take it.

--

Sasuke reached over Naruto's shoulder twisting the small stick of the blinds to close them. Naruto was busy scrubbing the bowls they just used to eat dinner with. Naruto was aware of him standing just behind his left shoulder, but kept his attention on the bowls in front of him.

Sasuke stayed behind him watching him for a moment. "Why are you doing my dishes?"

Naruto didn't even flinch at the words that were louder than needed when the speaker's mouth was right next to his ear. "Because I'm always over here veggin' at your house. I feel like a leech." He kept his eyes trained on the tea mug that he was now cleaning.

"You are a leech." Naruto turned his head to glare at his friend still standing close at his back, even though he knew Sasuke was just teasing him. The thrill that surged through him when he saw how close Sasuke's face was to his caused him to swallow the retort that he had formed in his throat. They had both paused, just staring longer than should be normal for two males to do. Naruto's hands were dripping wet, but it was unnoticed as two pairs of lips pressed together. His eyes were closed, but he could still see Sasuke's face; serious and calm and pale.

In only a few seconds, Naruto's wet hands were rubbing at Sasuke's scalp and getting knotted in his black hair. In those few seconds, Sasuke had Naruto pressed up against the counter. They pulled at each other like they had been wanting it for years, but they never even knew it until it was already there.

In a few seconds after that, tongues were delving and searching and pushing and tasting. Their ragged breaths were going in and out of each other's mouths. Sasuke's hands were pulling at Naruto's back as he pushed him back against the counter even more.

Sasuke pulled away only to shove his nose directly into Naruto's neck just underneath his jaw. He kept nudging at his neck like he was trying to find the sweetest smelling spot on it. He grunted softly against his skin. Naruto stood there leaning on the counter, Sasuke leaning on him, holding each other, feeling each other.

Naruto was trembling. He didn't know why. Was he nervous? Scared? Excited? Maybe all of the above?

"Sasuke, wha- what is this?" He didn't know if he should be happy or frightened.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck to look into his eyes. "What, indeed?" Maybe he didn't know either.

"You're shaking," He whispered against his lips. Naruto didn't know what to say to that, so instead he kissed him. A soft, chaste kiss that was meant to calm him. He hoped that it would work. Naruto moved one hand that was in Sasuke's hair to his cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

--

The second time there was something else along with the lust. It was like we were searching for a connection, mapping each other, knowing each other, which was strange because we already knew each other so well. That's probably why it started in the first place.

The second time there was an urgency in our movements. A longing to reach and pull the other as close as we could to our bodies. We knew this wasn't some craving to be satiated. Our bodies were making up for lost time that we could have had physically.

We needed each other, but we didn't know that it was in such a way. We had to make up the thousand lost strokes of the hair, the million times lost of our hands being clasped together. The hundreds of times our lips could have met. We should have done this ages ago.

--

His hands moved slowly over Naruto's skin as if searching for something wrong with it. Or maybe making sure that it was as perfect as he saw it in his eyes. He paused at certain spots replacing his fingers with a tongue. He liked those spots the best. He wanted to feel those spots with more than just his fingers. The tongue was very sensitive to taste and touch, whereas his fingers were just sensitive to touch. He wanted to know everything about those special spots.

Then he would press his nose to the spots and inhale deeply memorizing what was different about this certain patch of skin compared to the rest. Every inch of skin was different. Tasted different, smelled different, felt different. Every inch was special in its own way and he was going to be the only one that knew it.

Sasuke also used his ears. There were certain areas that made Naruto smile or laugh or gasp or moan. Those were very special. The side of his torso, the third rib up, made him laugh because "it tickled," he had told him. The gasp was for the patch of skin just below his navel. The crook of his elbow made him smile when Sasuke kissed it gently with his lips. When he sucked just below his earlobe Naruto would moan softly. That was Sasuke's most favorite spot.

--

The third time was…different.

I didn't know what it was at first, but neither of us knew what had happened.

We were the best of friends, but of course, as the story is told, we started out as rivals.

I can't even begin to explain to you how surprised we were at our relationship. I know that you can't understand how we couldn't have known, but you must realize, things were changing between us over such a long span of time that we didn't see the change at all.

The changes were occurring only between us in private. We thought it was completely normal what we were doing. Whenever we were at his house, when no one else was around, there was the brushing of fingers, foot play underneath a table, hands stroking hair, a head lying in a lap. It was comfort between friends.

It seemed, now that I think back on it, that our bodies and subconscious knew what was right and wrong to do in public, and when and where we could do it. We never did the kinds of thing we did in private in front of others. It was a natural thing. We weren't conscious that we were doing it or not doing it.

No one saw any difference either.

Like I said, the change was so slow and spanned over such a long period of time, that we didn't realize what it was until it hit us hard in the face. It wasn't until the first time our lips met that we realized what was happening.

--

He let out every sound; he didn't hide anything. Every gasp, every breathy moan, every erotic grunt, every soft whisper, he let them all tumble onto Naruto's skin. Sasuke was letting him know how much he wanted him, needed him…loved him.

His hands ran along the length of Naruto's torso as if worshipping the very skin that bound him.

He glided into Naruto slowly, but deeply, thoroughly, trying to get as far into him as he could. Sasuke wanted to be completely inside of him. Sometimes it wasn't enough so he let his tongue try to do it at the same time, but inside of his mouth. When he finally felt that he was deep enough, far enough, that's when his moan was the loudest, that's when he finally left the evidence of his pleasure inside of him. It made Naruto's body tense up releasing its own pleasure.

This was the only time that he allowed himself to be free. He didn't guard anything, hide anything. He trusted Naruto with everything. Sasuke knew that he would cherish it more than anyone. This man, the one person that Naruto wanted so desperately to acknowledge him, only allowed Naruto to truly know who he was.

--

We went from strangers to rivals to teammates to companions to friends to best friends to something that we didn't realize could happen between us. We didn't realize that our bond could get any further than it was. It was so complete and flawless already that we didn't think it could grow any more. But this…this was the one way we could at least show how much we felt for each other. I know that now, but I didn't realize at the time that what we had done, the third time we had done that together, we had made love. It was the purest form of feeling that I had ever held in my body. And I was so happy that it was him. I could never imagine doing anything close to this with anyone other than him.

_____________________________________________________


End file.
